Burgess High
by Orangypop0929
Summary: Burgess High has always been separated into groups. There are jocks, geeks, populars, outcasts, and lots more. Join them as they go through the complex place that is: High School. [Big crossover between different animated movie characters]
1. Chapter 1: Rapunzel

Burgess High Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Orangypop0929 here. So… we have some things to discuss.**

**This is a crossover story, which combines characters from Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, The Incredibles, Meet the Robinson's, Wreck-It-Ralph, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Hotel Transylvania, Despicable Me, The Lorax, Up, The Croods, and a Monster in Paris.**

**I will try to upload a chapter for this story once a week, as well as Four Worlds Collide. Thankfully, we have a few days off of school next week. Crazy, I know. Especially after winter break and getting days off for the bad weather.**

**And before you say anything, I am NOT COPYING off of anyone's story. I just read several high school AU's and I decided to make one with some of the similar characters, but my own plot.**

**Disclaimer: I [unfortunately] don't own any of the characters in this story.**

**And now, here's the first chapter of Burgess High!**

**Rapunzel's POV**

I wake up at 6:30 to my alarm clock going off. I turn it off and sit up, stretching. I stand up and make my bed before walking over to my closet. I pick out some dark denim skinny jeans and a thick-strap blue tank top and a denim jacket to wear over it. I also pick out some black combat boots.

I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I then dry myself off and comb my knee-length blonde hair and put it in a loose braid. I go back to my room and get dressed.

By the time I come downstairs, it's 7:15. I'm happy that my new high school starts at 8:20 instead of my old one, which started at 7:30, even if we start on Monday instead of Thursday.

I walk to the cupboard and pull out a box of pancake mix. I quickly put all the ingredients needed in a large bowl and stir it. I hum to myself as I pour the pancake batter onto a pan and begin to flip them.

When they're done, I flip each one in the air, catching them all on my plate. I pour a glass of orange juice and sit down at the counter.

When I'm done, I rush upstairs and quickly brush my teeth and make sure I look decent. I then run into my room and grab my pink messenger bag, a sketchbook, and my phone before going back downstairs.

It's 7:55, so I decide to leave now. I open the door of the apartment that my mother and I share, locking it behind me. I walk down several hallways and many flights of stairs before finally reaching the parking lot. I don't have a car, so I have to walk to school.

At 8:05, I reach Burgess High. It's huge! I stare up at the three-story brick building in awe. I then see that people are walking inside a door to my right, so I decide to follow them.

I navigate my way to the sophomore hallway and find my locker number, 316. I do the combination. After I open it, a girl with a mane of curly red hair comes up and begins to fiddle with the knob on the locker next to mine. I try to avoid speaking to her by putting my stuff away but the girl notices me.

"Hello there! Are ye' new?" The girl asks in a thick Scottish accent.

"Uh, yeah." I reply.

"I'm Merida Dunbroch," she says, sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Rapunzel Gothel," I say, shaking it.

She smiles. "Nice name. Goes wit' the 'air."I smile as well. "Do ye' need some help getting to classes?"

I nod. "Yup. I have science first." I tell her, getting out my science textbook and a journal.

"Me too! C'mon, ah'll show ye' where it is," she says. She grabs my arm and pulls me towards the science classroom.

When we reach the classroom, Merida points to the teacher.

"Ye' should talk to 'im before ye' sit down." She whispers before going to sit with her friends.

I walk up to the teacher's desk. "Hi!" He says in an Australian accent. "I'm Aster E. Bunnymund, but you can call me Aster." He says, pushing his silvery-blue hair out of his eyes. "What's your name Sheila?"

"I'm Rapunzel Gothel." I tell him.

"Nice. Class, this is Rapunzel Gothel." I smile shyly under all the attention. Everyone smiles back at me. "You can go sit down now." I look around the classroom, but there aren't any empty seats. I then see one in the back next to a white-haired boy. I slowly walk towards the back and sit down next to him.

The white-haired boy definitely has a bad-boy image. He has several piercings, including one on his lip, his eyebrow, his ears, and in the side of his nose. His eyes are a striking cerulean blue. His hair is windswept. I try not to look, but he talks to me anyways.

"Hi," he says in a deep voice. "I'm Jack Frost."

"Rapunzel Gothel." I say, even though he already knows my name. "Is your name really Jack Frost?"

"No. It's Jack Overland. But don't go telling people that." He winks and I giggle.

"So, Goldilocks," he begins, playing with a loose strand of my hair. "Where are you from?"

I push his hand away before answering. "Florida."

He nods in approval. "Nice. What's it like?"

"Hot." I say and he chuckles.

"I bet it is. I'm more of a cold person myself," he says. Then Aster begins the lesson and we turn to face the front.

Class goes on, with me paying attention and writing notes like everyone else while Jack copies my paper, making sarcastic comments under his breath. When class is done, I'm pissed off.

"What class do you have next?" Jack asks me.

I check my schedule. "English."

"Me too!" He says, looking over my shoulder. "Looks like we got all the same classes, Goldilocks," he says and I grimace. "What's wrong?" He asks, smirking.

"If every class is like this one, I think I'll go insane." I tell him.

"I thought it was fun," he says.

I laugh. "Oh yeah, I had the time of my life." I say sarcastically.

"That's the spirit," he says, putting his arm around me. I have no choice but to walk to my locker with Jack's arm around me. When I get to my locker he lets go and walks down the hall. Merida looks at me questioningly.

"Makin' new friends?" She asks, smirking.

"I guess you could say that." I say, and she smiles.

"Good luck wit' 'im." She looks at my schedule. "The english classroom is down there."

"Thanks," I say.

"No prob." She goes off in one direction and I go the other.

"When I get in the classroom, I once again walk up to the teacher's desk.

"Hi!" She says, smiling broadly. "I'm Toothiana, or Tooth, or Thia, whatever floats your boat!" She looks like she could be my age, with short hair that's a mixture of green, purple, yellow, and blue. "What's your name?" She asks.

"Rapunzel Gothel," I reply.

She smiles even wider. "Omigosh, that name is sooo cute!"

"Um, thanks," I say awkwardly.

"You're welcome! Class, this is Rapunzel Gothel," she says.

I turn and see all eyes trained on me. I go slightly pink and wave. Jack waves me over from the back and I make my way over to him.

"Hey, Goldilocks," he says. I glare at him and he smirks.

"Goldilocks?" A girl asks, turning around to face us. She has a slight French accent. Her brown hair is in a tight bun.

"It's just a nickname that he calls me." I say.

"Oh," she mutters, frowning. "I'm Lucille Haze." She doesn't shake my hand, she just glares at me.

"Uh, hi," I say, slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, Jack!" She says, as if noticing him for the first time, even though I'd seen her sneaking glances at him. "How was your summer?"

"Great," he mumbles.

"I didn't see you." She coos, giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"Are you guys dating?" I ask.

Lucille opens her mouth to answer, but Jack quickly interrupts, "No! We are most definitely NOT!"

She glares at us and turns to face the front again.

"What's with her?" I whisper.

Jack shrugs. "Nobody knows. She came from France a few years ago, but people say she's from Montreal [**A.N: If you know what that's from, then good for you]**."

I look at him, confused. "This school sounds weird already."

"Oh trust me," he says, leaning back in his seat, "This is just the beginning. Welcome to Burgess High."

**So how was that? I hope you did, because It's gonna get better, I promise. Other characters will be introduced later on.**

**Please review! I would really like it if you did.**

**-Orangypop0929 ;]**


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

Chapter 2: Jack

The morning goes by quickly. Math class is taught by my adopted father, North. He's a beefy man with tattoos on his arms and a Russian accent. He kinda reminds me of Santa Claus, since he wears all red and has the beard and all.

History is taught by Sandy. He can't talk, so he types what he wants to say on the computer and shows it to us on the Smartboard. He's really short, with golden hair and he wears all yellow.

At lunch, I scan the area, and see my friends Merida, Nod, Guy, and Hiccup. I head towards them and sit beside Hiccup Haddock, a shaggy brown-haired scrawny boy who's been my best friend since first grade.

"Hey, Hic." I say to him.

"Hey Jack," he replies.

"How's school so far?" I ask, smirking.

He groans. "Ugh, you don't wanna know."

"Why, wha' happened?" Merida asks him.

"Well, Astrid is in all of my classes, and I have to do gym with her, Snotlout, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut," he says, putting his head in his hands.

"Ooh, that sucks," I say, patting him on the back.

Astrid is Hiccup's long-time crush, but she's too busy being a slut to even notice his existence. Merida and I have been trying to get him to stop obsessing over her, but he won't listen.

"So, have ye' met Rapunzel?" Merida asks.

I nod. "I thought you would've known that by now."

She looks at me and smirks. "Yea, ye' had yer arm around her and making her really uncomfortable.

Guy laughs. "Wow, Jack. I know you said you were a ladies man, but seriously? A girl you haven't even known for a full day?"

I feel my face heat up. "Shut. Your. Mouth."

They snicker and Merida says, "Well, speak of the devil! Rapunzel! What brings ye' here?" She shoots us a look, like, _if you dare do anything stupid, I will kill you._

"Um, I was wondering if I could sit here," she says awkwardly.

"Sure lass! Sit!" She pats the seat between her and Hiccup and she does so.

We all sit in awkward silence until I speak up.

"Well, guys, this is Rapunzel Gothel. Goldilocks, this is Nod," I gesture to the fair-skinned boy with dark hair and green eyes who's sitting across from me, "Guy," I point to Guy, who has black hair and brown eyes, "And Hiccup," I thump him on the back, and he nearly chokes.

He glares at me. "Dude! What was that for?" He demands.

I smirk at him. "You weren't paying attention."

He rolls his eyes and wipes his hands on his jeans before turning to Rapunzel. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hiccup Haddock." They shake hands.

"Is that a sketchpad?" Rapunzel asks, pointing to the one beside him.

"Um, yeah. I like to draw in my free time," he replies.

"Cool! I draw too! Can I look at it?"

"Sure, I guess." He shrugs.

Rapunzel flips through it, smiling. "These are good!"

"Y-you think so?" He asks, surprised.

She nods vigorously. "Yeah! The dragon ones are really amazing!"

He goes red, not used to being complimented like this. "Um, thanks."

"We should hang out sometime! You too, Merida!"

Merida looks up. "Yea, that'd be fun. There's a football game this Thursday, do ye' wanna go?"

"Sure, why not?" Rapunzel's smile widens.

I smile. So far, Rapunzel's first day of school is going well.

She turns to me. "Do you wanna come with us?"

"Ok," I say.

She squeals. "Yay! Thursday's gonna be sooo fun!"

Merida smiles, which is odd, since she doesn't usually do that. "Yea, lass. Listen, there's this rumor goin' around tha' someone's throwing a party sometime soon. Ah don' know where, but we'll find out within a day or two."

I roll my eyes. Merida's Scottish, so she's really bad at holding her liquor. She gets drunk as hell, which is pretty funny to watch, I must admit. But it's not funny when you're the one holding her hair back and watching her puke.

"Sounds cool," Nod says.

"Yea!" Guy agrees.

They strike up a conversation with Merida about what drinks there might be, and if there'd be any hot girls.

I roll my eyes and turn to Rapunzel. "Sorry 'bout them. They can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

She chuckles. "It's ok. I don't mind."

As she eats, I steal glances at her. I don't know why, but there's something about her I like.


End file.
